Perspectiva
by hanaShippo1
Summary: Soy Natsu Dragneel… o ese solía ser mi nombre hasta hace dos días, aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar una solución decente al problema en el que me encuentro, quedar en la quiebra hubiese sido el paraíso y más fácil de entender si lo comparo con ESTO. AU, primer fic yay!


Soy Natsu Dragneel… o ese solía ser mi nombre hasta hace dos días, aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar una solución decente al problema en el que me encuentro, quedar en la quiebra hubiese sido el paraíso y más fácil de entender si lo comparo con ¨ESTO¨.

Aclaración ni Fairy tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Hiro Mashima.

**_Capitulo 1 : El exitoso señor_**

-**Señor, recuerde que tiene una reunión en treinta minutos, es importante que llegue temprano por el futuro de esta empresa**.-

-**Si mamá, no llegare tarde, entiendo la envergadura de este proyecto, por algo soy el presidente**- le digo en tono aburrido a Gray Fullbuster, quien parece más mi madre que un asistente personal, lleva más de cinco años trabajando a mi lado, además nos conocemos de infancia y sabe demasiado de mis costumbres como para despedirlo, levanto mi mano en señal de que se puede retirar , el inmediatamente retrocede y cierra lentamente la puerta de mi despacho, sabe que detesto los portazos al igual que odio que se me queden mirando por mucho tiempo, eso entre otros hábitos y costumbres vergonzosos.

Los treinta minutos pasaron rápido mientras leía el convenio y los proyectos que la compañía Fairy quiere que realicemos, de nuevo Gray aparece en la puerta indicando que los señores ya están en la sala de juntas, me levanto de mi silla y me dirijo al lugar del show.

– **¡Que comience el espectáculo!-**le digo a mi asistente mientras me arreglo la corbata y el traje, el maldito de Gray solo bufa por lo bajo.

una vez que ingresamos a la sala de juntas me percato que los asistentes posan sus miradas en mí, no me molesta… aun.., tengo buena percepción de mi mismo y sé que en asuntos de negocios una buena impresión cuesta alrededor de un 30% del tratado, pero la única mujer presente, dueña de una cabellera larga peliblanca y de ojos azules, se propasa del tiempo normal en echarme una ojeada, lo hace de una forma cínica de arriba abajo, me irrita, incluso me dedica una sonrisa que oculta maldad, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, durante la hora de reunión escuche carraspear a Gray por lo menos unas quince veces, quizás en forma de advertencia para la dama , quien es la asistente del dueño de la compañía Fairy, Makarov Dreyar.

**-Señor Dragneel, tiene usted la idea clara y precisa de lo que estoy buscando, además de que veo que su empresa cuenta con gente capacitada, cerramos el trato en este instante**- el anciano Makarov no es ningún idiota, su compañía es una constructora reconocida, por ello sabe cuando tiene un buen proyecto entre manos .

-**Por supuesto señor Dreyar, solo tiene que firmar los documentos y nosotros comenzaremos cuando usted ordene**- le dedico un gesto de molestia a Gray para que se acerque con los documentos, lapicero y sello, de modo que el anciano Makarov firme y se largue con su cínica asistente de mi edificio

-** Listo señor Dreyar, todo está en regla, estaré en contacto con usted y espero que tenga un buen día, Gray acompaña al señor y compañía a la salida, por favor**- le dedico una sonrisa de cortesía a Makarov, no me cae mal a decir verdad, me gustaría unir mi compañía con la de ese anciano, aunque no dudaría en despedir a su asistente.

Sé que toda la conversación fueron palabras de afán, pero supongo que Makarov lo abra tomado a buen término, pues me devuelve el gesto y me extiende la mano para un fuerte apretón de manos para culminar esta reunión. Cuando veo que salen de la sala de juntas, espero quince segundos para salir como flecha a mi despacho, generalmente tengo trabajos que revisar, así que no tengo mucho tiempo que perder.

Una vez en mi despacho, cierro la puerta y llamo a la secretaria, creo que se llama Levy…Levy Mc… algo, da igual, tengo hambre, no me interesa mucho inmiscuirme con los empleados, ellos tienen su vida y yo la mía, siempre que hagan bien su trabajo no importa lo que les pase en otros asuntos.

**–¿Diga señor ?-**

**- Ordene a domicilio un ramen con cerdo, unas onigiris y cerveza club Fire al restaurante Atlas Flame, dígales que es un cliente frecuente.**- me gusta el sabor de la comida de ese lugar, llega casi que llameante, fresco, queda cerca y son rápidos en traerla.

-**Como ordene, ya mismo hago el pedido, ¿algo mas señor?-**

**-Si, ¿puede decirme el nombre de la asistente de Makarov Dreyar? Me refiero a la dama que lo acompaño hoy en la reunión-**

**- Un momento, estoy buscando señor-** ¡Diablos! Le debí preguntar eso al idiota de Gray, el lo debía saber y me lo diría inmediatamente, sin necesidad de esperar.

**-Señor, encontré el nombre, se llama Mirajane Strauss**- ¿Strauss? No sé de dónde me suena ese apellido, bueno, espero no olvidar ese nombre (o por lo menos no tan rápido) soy malísimo para recordar correctamente los nombres.

-**Gracias, espero rápido el pedido de la comida, otra cosa, si ve a Fullbuster, dígale que lo necesito urgente-**

**-Entendido señor-**

Cuelgo el teléfono y comienzo a ojear los papeles en mi escritorio, la gran mayoría se trataban de hojas de vida postulándose para diseñador de interiores, elimino unas cuantas que no cumplen con los estándares de presentación, mira que enviar una foto de cuerpo entero con pose sugestiva y poca ropa, ¿Qué carajos pensó esta aspirante?, que por ser hombre caería y le daría el puesto, que patética e ilusa, también elimino unas hojas de vida de mas de dos hojas, de modo que solo me quedo con tres postulantes, que fácil fue eliminar a la mayoría, supongo que no les enseñan en la carrera universitaria a realizar una puñetera hoja de vida.

Gray entra en mi despacho con una bandeja entre sus manos, se trata de mi almuerzo, el lo desempaca y acomoda en la mesa al lado de la ventana, me siento en una de las sillas y comienzo por morder una onigiri con relleno de atún, le indico con mi mano libre a Gray la otra silla, el se sienta y saca un almuerzo empacado por su ¿novia?, tiene pinta de ser casero y este idiota no tiene las habilidades culinarias desarrolladas, aun recuerdo que hace dos meses intento cocinar para mi cuando estuve enfermo, sinceramente ese caldo de pollo no le salio como pensaba, estaba salado y frío como para ser comestible, además, este cretino ¿tiene una novia?¿cuanto tiempo llevan? No me había fijado en eso, lo que significa que: ¡me lleva la delantera en asuntos sentimentales!, ¡El nudista de Gray consiguió a alguien y yo aquí sentado como un imbécil ! además ese almuerzo de hoy tiene buena pinta, por lo menos tengo la certeza de que Gray se esta alimentando y no le va a dar la pálida.

Una vez ya acabado mi almuerzo, Minerva, la encargada de la limpieza se lleva los trastos dejándome libre por hoy para irme a relajar un rato ya que pronto será de noche, pero no tengo muchas amistades con las que pueda divertirme y tomar libremente, si lo pienso detenidamente…. El tiempo se me fue trabajando, ¡demonios! Me siento como un anciano,!debo salir mas!, estoy ansioso, creo que mi excusa será el logro del trato con la compañía Fairy.

**-Gray, esta ocupado en esta noche ? Lo digo para ir a celebrar el negocio con Fairy y relajarnos un rato, como en los viejos tiempos** – le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y me siento como un tarado suplicando para que le entiendan lo urgido que esta por salir a tomar un trago.

-**Si flamita, tengo tiempo, pero debo regresar a casa mas temprano, debo cuidar un asunto importante-** ¡puff! Apuesto que el asunto importante es la novia, no me lo quiere decir por compasión a mi soledad.

-**¡ hace mucho no escuchaba ese apodo!, la formalidad nos estaba convirtiendo casi que en extraños.**- lo cual para mi sorpresa es cierto, no se casi nada de la vida de Gray, eso que lo veo todos los días.

-**Seee,ya me tenia cabreado eso de ¨SEÑOR¨ fulano, SEÑOR zutano-** Gray hace énfasis en la palabra señor, creo que de verdad le falta expresarse, ya me extrañaba que estuviera tan callado últimamente…

-**Hielito, espero que entienda que en la oficina hay que ser formales, por el bien de la compañía, ¿verdad?-** esta formalidad que llevamos en la oficina es debido a un acuerdo pactado hace tiempo, en el cual nos dimos cuenta que para los negocios teníamos que ser discretos, responsables,respetuosos…prácticamente lo que no éramos.

-** Por supuesto,¿ por quien me tomas? No olvido nunca un pacto-** eso me consta, en lo que lo conozco nunca rompe una promesa, podrá ser un nudista con cerebro de cubo de hielo y hasta pervertido, pero es leal y confiable.

-** Buen punto-**

**-¿Salimos ya de este encierro por hoy?**- Gray parece estar asertivo en este día, ya es aburrido estar aquí, otra prueba de que debo salir mas.

-**si, ya salgamos, ¡al diablo el papeleo por revisar!-**

Salimos calmadamente de mi despacho, sin levantar sospechas de nadie, de modo que no demos mal ejemplo al resto del personal y luego lo cojan de excusa para salir de farra temprano y llegar con guayabo al trabajo después, soy un jefe ejemplar al fin y al cabo.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, visualizo el automóvil de Gray, un Audi A8, no pierde el tiempo, quien sabe en cuantas deudas estará metido por pagar ese carro, aun así, me monto en el asiento de copiloto, ajusto el cinturón y voy respirando hondo para lo que se me aproxime una vez que Gray encienda el auto, solo de pensar en eso, ya siento nauseas.

-**Lo olvidaba, no quiero que se dañe la cojineria o cualquier parte de este fantástico y estupendo auto con tu asqueroso vomito flamita, así que en la guantera hay unas pastas para el mareo, es una costumbre de cuando te montas en un transporte o algo con movimiento, que patético.**- Gray levanta una ceja y me da una mirada que reflejaba ¨perdedor o pobre diablo¨ en todo su esplendor, no digo nada porque vuelve a acertar, es patético que un empresario tenga este tipo de problemas con los transportes además que tengo que pasar esta estúpida pastilla sin agua antes de que este bastardo ponga en movimiento el auto.

**-¡vaya ! que considerado, una pasta sin nada con que poderla pasar-**

**-¡no sea llorica!, he visto como traga entero trozos enormes de carne casi que chamuscada y ardiendo en llamas, una pastillita no será nada**- maldito seas Gray Fullbuster, sin nada que decir, me dispongo a pasar la pastilla con mucha saliva acumulada, no sin antes sentir el sabor amargo y como se me queda casi en la mitad de mi garganta.

-** bueno, ya tomada la pastilla y seguro de que a mi preciado Audi no le va a pasar nada asqueroso, ¡es momento de partir!-** Gray enciende y pisa el acelerador a fondo, la velocidad me aplasta contra el asiento sin poder articular palabra y viendo a un maníaco al volante.

Aquí estoy con los ojos cerrados, con un loco manejando y sin saber cual es el lugar destinado,** _¡_**_ lo que todo señor exitoso desearía!_ .


End file.
